veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashridnat Deritcht
One of the great historical figures of the Nightlands is the First Briar Morgan, Ashridnat. She organized the previously semi-tribal groups of Bachmi and the distraught Fallen, then sweeping across the eastern Nightlands to integrate or take by force any villages or towns in her path. Eventually she was stopped by the organization of the Ghraethetcheckt Covens, at which point she made peace, having achieved her goal of providing the Nightlands with an organized society and military against outside invaders. Born: '''Deridath, a fishing village on the Southeastern coast '''Lived: 10,108 - 10,210 Died: Falancht Ashridnat was born among the Fallen, who had been living in the Nightlands for well over a century at that point, unable to go back to the Dark Isles. She lived her life as her parents and thiers before them had, living simply in the Nightlands as ship and sailmakers. She was a young girl when the Farland Shades began to sail to the West, seeking out other lands that she had heard of only from her grandmother, tales of high white spires in the jungle lands. Seeking such adventure, she joined the Shades, and was on one of the first ships going West to take a handful of Bachmi back to Coronia, and, they hoped, to open a trading route to the Midlands. They arrived in Coronia in 10,138 The Coronians, on learning the nature of the Shades, sent out a naval vessel to sink the harboured craft. Ashridnat was on board, and flew off when the craft was sunk. Unable to go back home for lack of a ship, she investigated, and found her companions to be imprisioned. Later, they were walked out into the city of Farmouth, and the daylight burned them to death. A few months later, Ashridnat had managed to make her way North, to the Salt Folk lands, and managed to convince one of the sailing captains to take her home under promise of great wealth. On her return, she started a campaign. She organized her home village into a small fortress, told of the fate of her companions, and said the same would happen to the Nightlands if they did not organize and make thier own nations. Under this premise, she began to conquer the Western Nightlands, taking villages and towns either by peacable annexation, if they would have it, or violent invasion if they refused. Initially her spread was practically unopposed, the disorganized local people no hindrance at all. Eventually, news of her reached Duur' Alkaad, and the major families, fearing to be taken over and subjected to her rule, began thier own rapid organization. An army was raised, and the nation of Schetchetckt formed of the Covens and families. The Battle of Abimaagh was the turning point, and something of a disaster for Ashridnat, who had since begun calling herself 'The Briar Morgan', and her nation 'Eshandet'. With a mix of newly-made crossbows and rapid strikes to supply lines by the fast-moving Ghreathetcheckt runners, the army of Schetchetckt managed to cut the lifeline of the opposing force, and bring down a large number of Fallen spear-fliers as they tried to escape. Though far from beaten, the Morgan called for a peace meeting with the main families of Duur' Alkaad and Abimaagh. There, she tald them there was no more need for her to conquer anything else; she'd already gotten just what she wanted - An organized front against hostile invaders for the Nightlands. She continued to rule for several decades after that, gradually draining the bad blood from the Briar War with a series of subtle treaties and accords. Finally, at a little more than 100, she died. An absolutely enourmous funeral was held for her, notably attended by all 13 of the great families of Schetchetckt. She would be known from then on as one of the great figures in Eshandetan history, and, indeed, Nightlands history in general. Category:Personages